Kanji as Manohara
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Kanji Tatsumi, play a part as Manohara in Amagi corporation mansion. Can he escape his fate and go back to his beloved home?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue and Tukang Kebon

_Proudly Presenting:_

K+ Rated Fanfict...

**PERSONA FANFICT: KANJI IS MANOHARA**

**Starring:** Kanji Tatsumi *ditebas pake shield*  
** Disclaimer:** beberapa chara ATLUS yg dikenal  
** Author:** Momoyuki_Kimihara aka Mimo  
** Genre:** Comedy, crossover, remake, ngaco

**Kata Pengantar:**

FF ini dipersembahkan untuk dachi dan Shin Izanagi Rizky-san

dan untuk menghormati P3 Remake di PSP saya membuat Manohara Remake di FanFic

**Reminder:**

Please read this FF in well lit room and don't go near the layar komputer  
Now, please sit back and enjoy the story.

******PROLOGUE******

Pada tahun 20XX, hiduplah seseorang wanita, maksud kami laki-laki yang sangat tabah. Padahal ia disiksa, dicaci, dimaki, dan dikhianati...

dia...adalah...

Kanjihara Odelia Pilot... *ditabok*

Suatu hari, disebuah mansion indah di daerah Malaysial, Kanji hidup merana dan sering diikat [aka dipasung] oleh pasangan hidupnya sendiri yang bernama Yukiko Amagi.

Tiap harinya ia sering dipermainkan, tetapi ia menerimanya karena terlanjur cinta dengan Yukiko.

Tetapi, ia juga punya keinginan lain, ia ingin pulang ke kampoeng asalnya, Inabanesia, dan menemui sang ibu yang telah lama tak ia temui, padahal sudah lewat 3 kali puasa dan 3 kali lebaran.

Sayang, sangat sulit keluar dari Amagi corp. Kanji pun hanya bisa berdoa di bawah cahaya matahari...

Kanji: Ya tuhan..., Kanji ingin pulang......

_"Berusahalah, nak..."_

Suara bapak Kanji yang telah isdet mendatanginya.

Bapake: Kau kan cowok, cari cara keluar dengan gentle!!!  
Kanji: iya bapake... *sob*  
Bapake: Kasian ibu loe di rumah cuma ngerumpi mulu!!! Pulang sana!  
Kanji: I, iya bapake....  
Bapake: BE A MAN!!! JANGAN JADI BANCI PEREMPATAN ATO JADI TUKANG PEMPEK, NAK!!! Bapak udah terharu nih *sob*

Suara itupun menghilang...

Kanji: Bapake!!! I'll SHOW MEN PRIDE TO YOU!!!

Kanji pun membulatkan tekad. Ia harus pulang.

Bagaimanakah usaha Kanji? Apakah ia bisa menaklukan Amagi corp??

Apakah ia bisa pulang?!

* * *

[Welcome to the Sinful Mansions]

Kanji yang selalu ditinggal Yukiko pergi kerja pun mencari jalan keluar. Tetapi itu sangatlah sulit, ia terus berpikir dan berpikir di tengah Yukiko yang menyiksanya.

Suatu hari, saat ia sedang jalan2 di kebun sayuran belakang rumah, ada seorang tukang kebon bercaping, dengan pakaian compang-camping dan sandal jepit memperhatikan Kanji yang lagi muter2 ga jelas.

Tukang Kebon: Eeeeh, neng Kanji! Ada apa neng?? Kok tumben ke kebun sayur?

Kanji: Cari udara segar…

Tkng Kebon: Masa? Kok mukanya loyo bgt?

Kanji pun mulai curhat…

Kanji: Gini lo mas, saya pengen kabur dari sini. Tapi susaaaaaaah bgt…

Tkng Kebon: Mang kenapa mo kabur neng? Mas Yukiko galak yah? Itu mah biasa! Saya juga mo kabur kalo bisa.

Kanji: Ya udah, kita sekongkol aja yuk!

[Tukang Kebon Sayuran joined the party]

Kanji: Kira2, kita harus ngapain yah…?

Tkng Kebon: Mikir dulu deh, kalo perlu kita kumpulin orang!!

Kanji: Gw suka ide loe!! Btw, nama loe sapa? Gw Kanji Tatsumi.

Tkng Kebon: Saya kerja disini udah 6 taun. Nama saya Yosuke Hanamura, non.

Kanji: Oke, Yosuke. Gw bakal ngumpulin orang sebisa gw, demi bapake dan ibuke di rumah!!

Yosuke: Itu baru namanya semangat, non Kanji!!!

Kanji: Btw, di Kebon Sayuran gini ga ada jalan keluar?

Yosuke: Kalo gali lobang di sebelah taneman jengkol ada jalan tembus ke dapur. Kalo cabut pete ketiga dari kanan ada jalan pintas ke Kebon buah2an, dan kalo belah pare yang paling ujung ada jalan ke kamar non.

Kanji: Wess, canggih amat ni kebon =))

Yosuke: Non Kanji blom kenal mansion ini sih. Kalo udah tau, mungkin non bisa keluar dari sini!

Kanji: Oke deh. Gw coba-coba lewat jalan2 pintas di kebon ini dulu. Lw mo ikut ga?

Yosuke: Boleh nih non?!??!?

Kanji: Ya tentu aja boleh. Skarang loe jadi temen gw~

Yosuke: Makasih banyak non~ *meluk2 Kanji*

Kanji: Ehhem! Kita harus ke Dapur duluan!

Kanji baru saja menemukan jalan ke tempat baru, dapur mansion. Beserta teman baru, tukang kebon Yosuke Hanamura.

Yosuke: Non Kanji, bawa ini buat jaga2 yah.

Kanji menerima [shield] Papan tripleks

Kanji: Buat apa neh…?

Yosuke: Yah, kadang2 dapur menjadi sebuah tempat brutal…

Setelah menggali, muncul pintu yang mengarah ke tempat baru. Yosuke membawa 2 buah kunci inggris di sakunya.

-Dapur utama mansion Amagi-

Tercium bau pempek yang sangat………lezat dari dalam dapur.

Yosuke: Ki…? Kokiiiiii?! Ada orang gaaaak??

Dari dalam dapur muncul seseorang bertopi koki memegang pisau. Tampaknya seorang cowok.

Koki: Apaan…?

Yosuke: Ini non Kanji pengen negosiasi…

Koki: Master Kanji…? Oh, istrinya Amagi? Nape?

Kanji: Mau ikut kami melawan Amagi…?

Koki: Lawan gw dulu, baru lw boleh merintah gw… *ngeluarin pistol dari balik topi*

Kanji: WAT DE?!

Koki: Yosuke, ajarin dia cara duel ala dapur!

Yosuke: Oke non, denger! Ini kebiasaan si koki. Dia guardian teritorial dapur, dan dia lumayan suka rusuh. Peraturannya disini duel senjata, tadi udah gw kasih triplek kan? Naaah, hajar dia ampe K.O ama tu triplek, baru dia mau disuruh.

Kanji: Itu mah gampang!!!

Koki: …Dalam waktu 30 detik…!!!

Kanji: ARE YOU SHITTING ME!!!!?

Yosuke: Udahlah, mo kabur apa gak…? Lawan aja dia~

Kanji harus melawan Koki berpistol, sementara ia memakai triplek…

TUNGGU EPISODE BERIKUTNYA!!! *diinjekin* Dont FORGET THE REVIEWS! NOT ONLY HITs!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Jengkol Shortcake

Maaf udah lama ga diupdate ^^ lanjut yak! Siapa koki pistol pasti udah pada tau lah... Udah pokoknya lanjot~ XD

* * *

[Chapter 3]

* * *

**~first battle~**

**Pemimpin Koki Dapur vs Kanji "Manohara" Tatsumi.**

**BGM: **I'll Face Myself battle (keren amat lagunya =)))

**TIME LIMIT:** 30 detik

Kanji: HEAAAAAAAAH!

*dorrr* *dor* dor* *dor* *dor*

Koki: WAT DE? DIA TAHAN DI TEMBAKIN 10 PELURU?

Kanji: RASAIN PUKULAN CINTA GW!

Yosuke: …haaah? 'cinta'…?

*KROMPYAAAAAAANG*

Koki: Anjing lw! Tapi ini blom apa2… *huff* SERANGAN SERIBU ALAT MAKAN PERAK! *lempar panci, mangkok, garpu, piso, dsb, dll*

Kanji: Triplek Barrier!

*CRANG, CRANG, CRANG*

Koki: Bener2 sialan loe! RASAIN MISIL SUPER GW! *ngeluarin roket*

*BUUUUUUUUUUUM*

Yosuke: Walah, walah… bayar berapa lagi buat betulin ni dapur…, ck, ck…

Koki: Mana tuh nona monyong?

Kanji: Diatasmu, koki…

Koki: *ngeliat atas* ….nani?

Kanji telah siap dengan triplek raksasa, memukul si Koki dengan penuh kekuatan.

Kanji: …CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!

Koki:….. NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR*

...

Yosuke: …pemenangnya adalah, non Kanji dengan rekor waktu baru 13 detik!

Kanji: YESSSSS!

Koki: …aouw…

-10 menit kemudian-

Yosuke menjelaskan semua hal yang direncanakan Kanji pada Koki.

Koki: …Lw mo minta gw kerja sama buat keluar dari sini?

Kanji: Iya~~~~ pengen menghirup udara segar di Inabanesia…

Yosuke: Jadi? Tertarik mo ikut?

Koki: Bolehlah gw bantuin…, gw kasian ama emak lw…

[Koki dapur sangar joined the party]

Koki: Nama gw Naoto Shirogane, chef bintang 7 dan pemimpin dapur disini ^_^ Met kenal ya neng, dan met dateng di Dapur Underground.

Kanji: Makasih, Naoto~

Yosuke: Hari udah mo malem neng, kalo mo nyari orang lagi besok aja dateng ke taman air mancur di depan. Bentar lagi makan malem, ntar mas Yuki nyariin…

Naoto: Makan malam hari ini Black Sunny Side up dengan dessert Jengkol shortcake…oh…, sama minumnya Teh Kotak.

Yosuke: Jengkol pilihan dari kebunku loh, non.

Kanji: WAAAAH~ Dessert kesukaan gw bgt noh! GW MO MANDI TERUS MAKAN AAAH~~~ *kabur*

Naoto: Btw, chef disini kan cuma gw doing, jadi gwnya repot beres2 dapur…, Oi Yosuke! Bantuin!

Yosuke: Oke, oke…

-Jam makan malam, ruang makan-

Yukiko: Selamat makan!

Kanji: *nyaplok Jengkol Shortcake*

Yukiko: Oi, Kanji! Makan dulu baru kue!

Kanji: tapi kuenya enak banget hari ini…

Naoto: Khusus buat non, hari ini saya panggang 200.000 Jengkol Shortcake.

Kanji: Makasiiiiih~

Yukiko: Abis ini ke ruang "hukuman" yah, Kanji…

Kanji: *gulp* Iyaaaa…

Naoto: Mau tambah lagi teh-nya, mas Yuki?

Yukiko: Ga usah, makasih…

Kanji: TAMBAAAAH SHORTCAKE~~~~

Naoto: Oke deh non!

Maksud ruang hukuman disini adalah tempat Yukiko menyiksa Kanji dari level rendah hingga level tinggi tergantung mood =)) =))

The night has passed…

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3 : Hansip?

Sip, lanjut lagi ya! :D

* * *

[Chapter 4]

* * *

Kanji meneruskan petualangan kecilnya menuju ke sisi mansion Amagi. Dengan Yosuke dan Naoto membuntutinya dari jarak jauh. Kali ini Yosuke memerintahkan Kanji untuk meminta bantuan ke seorang empu alias master yang memegang territorial keamanan di Mansion. Kanji yang abis disekuhara Yukiko keluar hidup-hidup menuju dapur menemui anggota gengnya. =))

Kanji: Yo, bro! Hari ini kita kemana?

Naoto: Kita ke pusat hansip mansion.

Yosuke: Keren kan kalo bodyguard duluan yang kita rekrut. Party kita aja udah alot gini. Cuma ada koki ama tukang kebun yang peralatannya pas-pasan.

Kanji: Gw setuju, gan. Mari kita cabut!

Naoto: Lah, lw kaskuser ya?

Kanji: Yoi dong, gan. Ayo buruan!

Yosuke membawa Kanji ke elevator ke 4 di sekitar lorong 1000 WC Amagi. Mereka bertiga menuju sarang preman, maksud saya, hansipnya Amagi Mansion.

Ketika elevator dibuka, tampak banyak satpam bermuka sangar setingkat tukang pukul, berotot baja dan keliatannya siap mukul serta nyamber nyawa siapa aja. Ada satu satpam besar yang berjaga di pintu tengah. Mereka bertiga menghampirinya.

Satpam A: DILARANG MASUK KE KANTOR BOS!

Kanji: Ayolah~ ijinin kami masuk…! *mata memohon*

Satpam A: Loh, ini non Kanji kan? Inget gak pas eike tampil di konser Taman Lawang waktu malem Jum'at Kliwon?

Kanji: Oh itu lw toh… *smile* pantes seksi…

Satpam: Iya kan? Oh…situ liat eike?

Yosuke: ehem ehem… udah mas ngobrol Homonya entar aja pas ceritanya udah selese. Skarang ijinin kami lewat. Kami mo ketemu bos lw-lw pada.

Satpam: Serius loe? Gw aja ga berani ama bos gw…

Naoto: Ayo dong. Non Kanji pengen ketemu dia…

Kanji: Dia sesangar apa sih, bro?

Satpam: *speechless*

Kanji: Woi, bro. Lw denger gak gw ngomong apa?

Satpam: Denger…, gw ga berani ngomong aja. Takut kena smackdown.

Kanji: Oke dah. Boleh kita lewat?

Satpam: Silaken~

Naoto: Thx.

Naoto membuka pintu itu dengan kakinya (mungkin lebih pantes kata-katanya ngedobrak ya?). Kantor itu sangat luas, di kanan kiri mereka ada Rifle, granat, besi, AK-47, peluru dan Machine Gun.

Yosuke: Sesangar apa sih dia? Pengen gw kulitin…

Naoto: Denger-denger dari koki lain sih dia pernah naklukin Densus 88 dalam waktu 1,2 detik.

Yosuke: …What the f-f-fruit?

Kanji: Mungkin dia bakal ramah ke kita…

Dari arah jam 9, datang pisau 10 buah menahan langkah mereka bertiga.

*CREPPP*

Yosuke: ? WTF! SEJAK KAPAN ADA PISO DI DEPAN KITA?

?: Berani banget lw masuk sarang gw.

Naoto: Lw ya bosnya? SINI LOE! HADEPIN KOKI DAPUR KAYAK GW!

?: Wah, wah…ngajak ribut…mau gw tebas yak?

Dari arah yang sama, muncul seseorang membawa-bawa Machine Gun… Tapi mukanya disensor…

Kanji: ##^%$&$*%!*(!) Ada yang mendekat!

?: Yo.

Yosuke: …hweleh…?

Naoto: Napa lw?

Yosuke: …dia temen seangkatan gw pas SMA.

Naoto: *gubrak* Temen lw serem yak?

?: Jangan kurang ajar loe. Tampang miskin aja belagu.

Kanji: Err…Halo mas hansip…

?: Mas, mas! MUKE LW JAUH! GW BUKAN MAS LW, DASAR FLAMBOYAN!

Kanji: *swt* I, iya deh…

Hansip: Mo ngapain lw kesini? Minta duit? Gw lagi kere nih.

Kanji: Mau ngikut party gw? Gw butuh loe…, biar gw bisa balik ke rumah ku tercinta.

Hansip: Btw, gw juga mo pulang kampung sih. Inabanesia, kan?

Kanji: Benar sekali! Ayo ikut!

Hansip: *nembakin machine gun ke atap* Eit, jangan seneng dulu loe bencong! Gw blom bilang mo ngikut!

Yosuke: Trus?

Hansip: Teritori ini milik gw, tau peraturan dong…!

Naoto: Nah…apa?

Hansip: Yosuke, kenalin gw ke dia!

Yosuke: Oke…? Itu doang?

Hansip: Yup.

[Hansip macho joined the party!]

Yosuke: Jadi *ehem* Non sama Naoto, kenalin dulu…ini temen SMA gw. Namanya Rise Kujikawa.

Kanji: HAH? CEWEK?

Rise: Iya, mang napa? Gini-gini gw dulu punya usaha tahu di Inabanesia.

Kanji: Marukyu Tofu?

Rise: Iyak, gw disini ngerangkap jadi hansip. Tapi udah 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran gw blom balik.

Kanji: Tos dong! Brarti tujuan kita sama!

Naoto: Besok berarti kita bisa ketemu si maid bertopeng.

Kanji: Maid…?

Naoto: Iya, lw ngikut aja deh non. Jangan banyak tanya!

Dan, cerita bersambung… *digiles* Review-nya ditunggu lho! XD


End file.
